Seven Devils
by happilyeveramber
Summary: Seven Sterek oneshots, all based on the seven deadly sins. Sort of follows a storyline. Rated M for a reason.
1. Lust

**AN- hey guys! So, any of you who follow me on tumblr (kelenagilbert), know that I promised both a Klaus/Caroline and a Stiles/Derek multifics. Needless to say, they've taken longer than expected. So, I thought up a little filler for you. I might make one of these for both fandoms, but I'm not sure.**

**There will be seven chapters, each a oneshot based on one of the seven deadly sins. **

**As always, I'm terrible at when things take place in the series, so I'm gonna go with sometime mid-season 1. (Hey, sorry, but I've been rewatching it so I don't go through Teen Wolf withdrawl.)**

**Enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: You caught me. I'm Jeff Davis and I sneak on here to write fanfiction about my otp.**

* * *

**Lust.**

"Derek!" Stiles Stilinski calls out as he walks into the rickety old building. The door was unlocked, probably because he was expected. That and someone like Derek don't really have to worry about intruders.

"_Derek_! If you're gonna invite me over for _no stated reason_, you might want to at least show up!" Stiles yells, huffing. He has always found the older man to be a bit creepy. Sure, he was attractive- Stiles, a guy who was pretty confident in his sexuality could admit that- but he was totally broody and had no people skills whatsoever.

When Stiles calls out Derek's name a third time with no answer, he decides to just go looking for him. He'd never really been in the Hale house and wanted to look around.

Soon, he heard the tinny sound of music through earphones. _Seriously?_ Derek was going to invite him over and then put on earphones and ignore him? Jackass.

"God dammit, Derek, you are so-" Stiles stops mid-sentence as he stares at the man before him. Derek is working out. Shirtless. And he doesn't even know Stiles is there.

Stiles stands for a moment, just watching the way Derek's back muscles roll and the way his butt shakes slightly. But then, he snaps himself out of it and walks over to the man with sure strides.

"Derek!" Stiles yells for what seems like the hundredth time today, plucking one of the white earphones out. All of a sudden, Stiles is against a wall, pinned against his own will.

"Derek?" Stiles repeats, this time in a questioning tone. "Personal space, buddy."

Derek scowls at him, but upon seeing it's just the harmless teen, removes his arms. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that," he shrugs, defending himself and Stiles stares at him incredulously.

"_What_? I have been screaming your name for the last ten minutes. Finally, I find you and you shove me against a freaking wall that looks like it could topple any second!" Stiles tries not to watch the bead of sweat that is slowly making its way down Derek's abs. He tries- really, _really_ hard- not to imagine something else running down those hard muscles.

"Stiles!" Derek growls and Stiles immediately snaps to attention.

"Wha- oops, sorry. You should really put on a shirt. My self-esteem levels just hit the negatives."

Derek steps forward and cocks his head slightly. "I think I'm fine. Don't you?" he says casually and Stiles almost chokes on his own spit. If it had been anyone else, he would've sworn they were flirting. But considering Mr. Sourwolf probably didn't even know what flirting was- what was it that he said to that woman again? 'I wasn't expecting someone so beautiful'? _Gah_!- that was pretty much impossible.

"Um. Yeah. Sure. Fine. Now, why am I here again?" Stiles blinks, trying to erase those terribly erotic images from his mind. _Confident in my sexuality. Confident in my sexuality._

"I thought, considering there is an alpha on the loose and you are the best friend of a wolf _bitten_ by him, you should probably learn to fight." He pauses and looks at Stiles' disbelieving face. "Just the basics, Stiles. Not that hard."

"Not that hard? Derek. I know how to use a gun. I'm fine."

"How do you know how to use a gun?" Derek asks, his eyebrows lifting to his hairline.

"Maybe you've forgotten, but my father is kind of the Sheriff. I've been around guns my whole life; you don't think my dad would at least teach me how to properly handle one?" Derek's face changes for a second, and then hardens. Sometimes he forgets how much he doesn't know about these kids.

Sometimes he forgets that these kids are…_kids_.

"But." Stiles lets out a deep sigh before continuing. "If it will make your hairy little brain feel better, I'll do it. Basic fighting. Okay?" Derek nods sharply and- without putting on a shirt, Stiles notices- goes for the backyard.

"Wait a second- aren't you gonna put something on? It's the middle of March," Stiles stutters, still getting used to the whole 'almost everyone I make contact with is apparently supernatural' thing.

"I'm a wolf. I'll be fine," Derek states simply, shrugging and continuing to walk. Stiles rolls his wide eyes but follows.

xXx

"Alright, Stiles, don't be afraid to fight dirty. Come on, I'll be fine. Go for the eyes, the ribs, _something_." Derek shouts, trying to encourage the younger boy. But Stiles just stands there.

It's not that he's afraid. Or that he doesn't want to hurt Derek- he actually _really_ wouldn't mind getting some good punches in. But watching Derek leap around shirtless is making him really uncomfortable. In a really uncomfortable place.

He can't help but think about just a little while earlier. Derek shirtless, Derek pinning him against the wall, Derek growling, that little droplet moving achingly slow down his chest, Derek…flirting? And suddenly his pants feel a _lot_ tighter.

Stiles suddenly goes even stiffer and crosses his legs. This is the worst possible time for him to get hard. And, really? How horny is he that he's actually thinking of _Derek_?

Oh, God, _Derek_. What if he noticed? And then Stiles remembers he's a werewolf. Can he actually _smell_ arousal?

Apparently so, because next thing he knows, Derek is grinning like mad. And then, he's moving closer. And closer. And Stiles just _knows_ he'll never hear the end of this.

He tried to think of anything he could. His Dad. His teachers. The coach. Scott. Oh, God, Scott and Allison making out. But- no matter how gross all those images were- they weren't enough.

Derek comes inches away from Stiles and lets out a deep breath. Stiles can feel the hot air all over his face and through his body. And suddenly, without any warning, he's on Derek.

Everything is touching Derek. His mouth, his hands, his legs. He doesn't even remember leaping at him, just the moment their two bodies met. And Derek- Derek Hale. Derek motherfucking Hale- is kissing him back.

Still attached, they stumble into what was once the kitchen and up the old stairs. As soon as they reach Derek's room, Stiles pauses. Even as a hormonal, constantly horny teenage boy, he realizes something is wrong here. He can't do this with Derek. He's a virgin for God's sake!

Derek notices his hesitation and grins that dazzling smile at him. Stiles feels his breath catch in his throat, but he still can't bring himself to go any further. Then, Derek's eyes flash blue for a moment and his grin turns downright…_wolfish_.

And somehow, apparently that turns Stiles on. Because next thing he knows, he is letting Derek take off his shirt and push him up against a wall. Bestiality was never his thing- and he hopes to God that that won't change any time soon- but it looks pretty damn hot on Derek.

His jeans clad hips thrust upwards towards Derek and he immediately turns red. He doesn't know how to do this at all. But as Derek rubs up against Stiles, he finds himself moaning at the friction.

Derek literally tears off his own jeans and then looks at Stiles expectantly. Seeing the confused look, he tugs off the teen's jeans as Stiles stiffens.

Derek takes Stiles' head in his hands and leans so close that Stiles can feel every little breath on his skin. "Don't worry," the man says softly. "Just relax. I won't hurt you."

And just like that, Stiles is fine and soon finding his groove. He finds that the feeling of Derek's nails running up his sides feels good. That just the slightest touch makes him moan. That he wants to explode at the feeling of Derek scraping his teeth against his heated skin. Which he is doing a lot.

"God, Derek, what, do you have a biting fetish?" Stiles scoffs, coming up for air. Derek just growls- which is somehow sexy, again with the wolf thing apparently being hot now- and smashes his lips against the boy's.

Soon, Stiles' boxers are off- Derek apparently goes commando- and Derek has a jar of something sticky out.

"Is that…_lube_? Why do you even have that?" Stiles makes a face, but then remembers the activity that they are participating in. Had Derek expected this?

Derek just rolls his eyes and coats his fingers in it. He looks straight into Stiles' eyes, silently asking if what he's about to do is okay. Stiles freezes for a moment but then remembers his previous words. _I won't hurt you_. So, he nods.

Stiles feels one finger breach him and clenches, but it isn't as bad as he thought it would be. Then, Derek slowly adds another one, scissoring them gently until he hits something that makes Stiles spasm with pain and pleasure. What was that again? His prostate? God, he should've paid more attention in health class.

Once Stiles is adjusted, Derek removes his fingers and Stiles whimpers quietly. Derek grins but pulls him for one more kiss before lubing up his member.

"Are you ready?" He asks quietly and Stiles nods eagerly. He doesn't even care about the pain right now, he just needs release.

Derek wraps the younger boy's legs around him and enters him slowly, feeling the teen wince. He pauses for Stiles to adjust and then pushes himself more in. Once he is as far as he can go, he can't take it anymore. Stiles feels so tight and perfect around him, he almost comes on the spot like a teenage boy.

He pulls himself out and then thrusts back in quickly. He hears a moan from Stiles, pain and pleasure mixing together. But he can't even think about how Stiles feels at the moment. He just needs to finish and then he can worry about the boy.

Stiles is starting to get used to the feeling of Derek pounding in and out of him when he feels it get faster and faster. He knows that means Derek is getting close and he can feel himself ready to explode, too. Suddenly, he hears a loud moan accompanied by a "Fuck, Stiles!" Stiles feels himself tighten and Derek's sounds are enough to set him off.

Stiles has had orgasms before- all caused by himself late at night or in the shower- but nothing compares to this. He sees stars as Derek breathes heavily on his neck and he tries to recover/

He feels exhausted by that and is ready to take a nap but Derek apparently has different plans. He feels bad about not thinking about Stiles and pulls his spent dick out of him. He then gets down on his knees in front of the boy and licks his lips, alerting Stiles as to what he is about to do.

Stiles freezes, not knowing if he has another orgasm in him- really Derek, on his _first_ night- but he is up for trying. Especially if it is anything like what he just experienced.

Derek runs his tongue slowly along Stiles' cock, appreciating the shudders running through him. He tastes precum as he takes the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Stiles takes in a ragged breath, not ready for the unexpected sensation. It feels good, sure, but he can also feel his arousal already growing and being the little horny teen he is, he just wants release.

Derek slowly takes the entire length in his mouth and he can feel it twitch. Derek takes in a deep breath, getting ready to deepthroat him and Stiles can feel it and he lets out another shuddery breath.

He can feel Derek's teeth graze his sensitive skin and he gapes. No wonder everyone loves sex so much. This is better than curly fries.

"Shit," he curses quietly and he feels Derek grin around him.

Unfortunately, he can't take it too much longer and he soon feels himself about to explode. He tugs on Derek's hair to warn him and he feels the man nod. He starts fucking Derek's face, not being able to hold it in and by the third thrust, he cums all over Derek.

Derek swallows most of it and the rest he wipes off with a tissue. The two men stare at each other for a second, before Stiles collapses in his arms.

"I am so fucking tired. Do you have a bed?" He asks sleepily and hears Derek chuckle.

"It is literally right behind us," he says, leading Stiles over to it and placing him there. He crawls in with him and pulls the younger man close to him.

"Derek?" He hears Stiles' ask and he sighs. He knows what the question will be. Something along the lines of 'what does this make us' or 'are we together now' or some shit.

"Yes?" He answers, trying not to let his tiredness and slight annoyance show.

"Did you plan this?" He hears Stiles ask unexpectantly and he actually laughs. Half out of relief, half out of amusement.

"Maybe," he answers and rubs the boy's head. "Now, go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He feels Stiles let out a sigh of contentment and he smiles. Maybe this would work out.

xXx

Scott is walking up to the Hale house when he hears a moan. Oh, God, is that Stiles? He quickly races to the steps, letting his wolf come out. Why is Stiles moaning of pain? What is going on?

But, he doesn't smell blood. Actually, is that…? Oh, no. Oh, _God_, please no. He hears another moan, this time distinctly Derek's a loud "Fuck, Stiles!" and he whimpers and backs away slowly.

He'll never be able to look either of them in the eye again.

**AN: I know, I know, two author's notes in one chapter. *Gasp*. I'm sure you'll find a way to live with it.**

**So, this is the first smut I've ever written, ever. Hopefully, it's good and believable. If you think I should continue this, leave a review. (Though, I'll probably continue anyway. Sterek is just too much fun.) Or just leave a review for any reason, 'cause I love seeing them! Thank you and goodbye.3**


	2. Gluttony

**Disclamier- do I seriously have to write these for every chapter? If I owned Teen Wolf, I would not be on ff with you peasants.**

**AN- thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. You have no idea how happy that shit makes me. I literally stalk the amount of views everything gets, oOPS.**

***This should have been up yesterday, but it just wasn't showing. Hopefully, now it is.***

* * *

**Gluttony.**

"Stiles, I don't think you're supposed to eat that much," Derek says warily, eyeing the teen disgustedly.

"Please. It's called the Bottomless Fries for a reason. I'm gonna continue until I either pass out on the floor or get my picture up on that board," Stiles dismisses, shoving the deep-fried food in his mouth. He was on his third bucket. Even Derek, the werewolf, couldn't eat that much.

"How are you still so scrawny?" Derek smirks and Stiles chucks a fry at him. "Really, though. I don't want you getting sick. I have some other plans for tonight," Derek says, winking and making the boy blush.

"God, Derek, do you have any class? You aren't supposed to talk about your sex-life- no matter how amazing it is- in public. It's like you were raised by…_wolves_." Stiles pauses for a moment and then cracks up at his own joke. Derek just rolls his eyes.

"Next time, we're just going to McDonald's or something," he mutters and Stiles grins.

"I get it. You're eternally broody and grumpy. But, I am a growing teenage boy. I can eat as many fries as I want." To prove a point, he shovels in some more.

Derek lets out an audible deep breath. "You haven't even touched your burger! Am I paying for this?"

"Well, duh. I thought we agreed that as long as you paid for the dates and bought me many, many gifts, I would let you be the man in this relationship. Anything to protect your precious pride," he rolls his eyes and Derek immediately regrets this decision. He should have known Stiles would not be a cheap date.

"Just stop talking with your mouth full, please," Derek huffs, putting his head in his hands.

xXx

"Ugh, Derek," Stiles groans, stretching out his name. Derek immediately pops his head in.

"What is it now, Stiles?" Derek asks, already busy making the boy soup. He knew this was how his evening was going to be spent.

"Can I please have some water?" Stiles asks innocently, widening his eyes and playing up his 'illness'. He loves being catered to by Derek and he was sure Derek secretly liked it, too.

"Yeah, just give me a second. Anything else, your highness?" He answers, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yeah. Next time I order, make sure I stay away from anything with the word 'bottomless', okay?" Stiles throws in another moan of pain, just for good measure and Derek huffs before walking over to his overly dramatic lover.

He places a light kiss on Stiles' forehead and sighs against it. "You know, it's really too bad that you're so very sick. I guess it means no sex for the night." He lets out a regretful breath and then turns away, trying to hide his smirk.

"Wait!" He hears behind him as he's walking away.

"Derek, come back!"

"Derek, I'm feeling better!"

"Derek!"

"_Derek?_"

**AN- Okay, so I know that one was kinda short, but it's ****_gluttony_****. There's not much I can do for it. I was gonna go with some fluff of Derek taking care of Stiles, but I scrapped it.**

**That review box isn't just for decoration, people. You can leave some praise/critique in there.(;**

**And I've been trying to update once a day/every other day, but I don't know. School sucks, so…**

**Whatever. Bye!**


	3. Greed

**AN- hey guys! First of all, sorry it's been a little while. I had a huge Math test- which is my worst subject. (I got a B! ) And I hope you appreciate that I'm doing this instead of studying for the next one.**

**Second, I just wanted to say asjkdslTHANKYOU for the amazing response to this fic! We're at over ****_fifteen hundred _****views! Holy shit, guys! I love you all and thank you. Shirtless tyler hoechlins for all.**

**I wasn't going to add in the smut but you guys really seem to like it, you horny little fucks.**

**Oh, and special shoutout to the guest reviewer 'Elena' and Dereksgirl24- thank you for your lovely reviews! I love seeing them, you guys are so sweet.**

**Disclaimer- still rolling my eyes that I have to make these. Come on people. I don't own anything except my feels and you are very much welcome to them.**

* * *

**Greed.**

"Please, Derek. Please. Pleeeeease," Stiles whines, staring at the beautiful video game console. "My birthday is only, like, a month away. Kinda-ish. I might as well get it now."

Derek lets out a big sigh. "No, Stiles. Just wait until your birthday. Actually, now that I think about it, I never even said that I was getting it for you, did I?" He raises an eyebrow at the teen.

"_What_? Derek, come _on_. You have to. Please. Nobody except you loves me enough to get me something like that! Pretty please with a squirrel on top." He pauses and cocks his head. "Wait, wolves like squirrels, right? Wait a minute, do you, like, _eat_ them? Oh, ew, Derek, you better brush your teeth after that or I will never ever kiss you again, I swear."

Derek rolls his eyes but pulls the boy to him affectionately. "Let's go, okay? The store is closing soon and I only brought you here because you promised you would make me something good for dinner."

"How romantic," Stiles replies, rolling his own eyes. Derek drags Stiles to the checkout line, peeking behind his shoulder subtly to see the name and price of the gaming system.

xXx

"Derek," Stiles moans as Derek bites down softly on his neck. "Derek, please."

"Please, what?" Derek asks, cocking his head and smirking. He wants it just as badly as Stiles, but he has a better reign on it.

"Damn it, Derek. Please, fuck me," he finally gets out, cursing repeatedly.

"You are really greedy today, aren't you?" Derek says but quickly wiggles out of his pants. He then undresses Stiles, knowing if he lets the boy do it himself it will take forever.

"Or you're just really, um, non-giving," Stiles stutters. If he hadn't been in such a distracting position, he would've come up with something much better.

"Mhm-hmm," Derek hums, rolling his eyes. He gets ready to loosen Stiles, but the boy stops him.

"Wait, Derek. Maybe…Could I top?" He asks and his face is almost red just having to ask.

Derek chuckles- he would be lying if he said he hasn't ever fantasied about Stiles being on top of him- and goes in for a quick kiss. "Of course. If you… know how?"

Stiles simply rolls his eyes. "Duh. I googled it."

Derek gets into position as Stiles quickly lubricates his fingers like he's seen Derek do so many times. He then readies the older man, appreciating the moans ringing out from him. He wants to talk dirty, knowing how much his lover likes it, but he can't bring himself to utter a single word. It would almost be a sin to talk over the sounds coming from the wolf.

"Please, Stiles, just get inside of me before I come because of your fingers like a prepubescent boy," Derek growls and the short-haired teenager chuckles before thrusting into the man.

And, he has to say, in a way, he doesn't like it. Sure, it feels amazing to be inside of his lover and feel his walls closing in on him and the heat and to hear the husky moans coming from the man below him.

But he misses the feeling of Derek inside of him and he knows he won't be doing this again soon.

That being said, he still loves feeling dominant above Derek. And he can he can already feel himself getting close to the edge.

He thrusts into Derek repeatedly, all the while pumping the older man's dick and getting him off. He captures the wolf's lips in a kiss before tilting his head back in delight and desire.

"Derek," he calls out in a throaty moan that doesn't sound like his own. "God, dammit, Derek, I love yo- _this_ so much." Stiles had almost said that he loved Derek. Which he did, duh. But he wanted Derek to be the first to say it, no matter how selfish that sounds.

He comes inside Derek- now, that is a feeling he could get used to- and pulls out hearing his lover's accompanying sounds of ecstasy.

But now Stiles wants Derek to be inside of him. So, after lots of begging, they do it again.

And, again.

And… again.

The greedy little hormonal teenager.

xXx

Derek sneaks out of bed in the wee hours of the night and pulls on his jeans. He quickly sets up his pillow so that Stiles is snuggling with it and won't notice Derek is gone.

He rubs his exhausted eyes as he drives to the closest 24-hour Walmart, not believing that he is actually doing this. Damn, this boy has gotten under his skin.

As soon as he is inside, he heads for the familiar Electronics aisle. He stares at the brand new game console for a moment before sighing and taking it down.

As he is heading for the checkout line with the eight-hundred dollar gift for his selfish lover in tow, he snarls at his own thoughts. Because now he knows for sure.

Shit. He's in love.


	4. Sloth

**AN- Hello, beautiful people! This chapter is just pure tooth-rotting fluff. Sorry, no smut- no matter how much Derek wants it. But, come on, it's ****_sloth_****. Did you really expect anything else?**

**Holla to all the lovely people who have reviewed, followed, and favorite. Or even just viewed. We are up to two thousand views, people! AHHH.**

**Ok, I always make these way too long, so I'm gonna stop here. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer- Plot twist: I actually make a legitimate disclaimer. HAHAHA never gonna happen. **

* * *

**Sloth.**

Derek always loved him and Stiles' early morning conversations. When Stiles was half-asleep and therefore _way_ too exhausted to hide any of his true feelings. It was 4 AM on a Tuesday when Stiles first told Derek he loved him. Of course, he didn't remember it by the time he was actually awake, but Derek did. He even marked it on his calendar.

It had been late at night when Stiles confessed to Derek that he had already thought about their future, them getting married, and them having kids, the whole package. So what if drool was coming out of his mouth when he said it and he was face down on a pillow? It was still a totally romantic moment.

But right now, all he wanted was for Stiles to get up. It was already noon but the teen refused to get out of bed, wrapping his legs around Derek so that he couldn't move either.

"Stiles, come on. We've been lying here just chatting for way too many hours. You aren't even forming actual words anymore. I think you're just sleeping."

"Uhhh," the younger man groaned into his pillow. "Don't be such a Sourwolf. You love it when we talk; I'm doing this for you."

"Then do _this_ for me- _Get up!_" Derek growled and gently shoved the boy. "We've been talking forever. We need to get up. You have plans with Scott, remember?" Derek hates it when Stiles hangs out with Scott- Derek hates it when Stiles hangs out with anyone other than himself- but this is his last resort. If Stiles doesn't get up, then Derek won't be able to get up. And if Derek won't be able to get up, then he won't be able to go and take a cold shower to get rid of the uninvited visitor that showed up when Stiles started mumbling about how much he loved their sex.

"Come on, Derek, it's a _Saturday_," Stiles complained, trying desperately to go back to sleep. "You're the one who begged me to come over last night. If I wasn't here, I would probably sleep the whole day."

"I'm sure you'll do that anyway," Derek muttered.

"Ugh!" Stiles groaned. "Stop…talking." With almost inhuman strength, he reached over and pulled the grumpy wolf to him, effectively shutting him up with a kiss. Once he has the man all flustered- he absolutely loved that he has that effect on him- he spoke. "I already called Scott and canceled."

"Why?" Derek finally managed, trying to subtly snuggle up to his lover.

"Because I know how grumpy you get when I am in a ten-mile radius of anybody but you," Stiles answered. "Also, I wanted to spend the day with you. In bed. Doing nothing but enjoying each other."

Derek had finally given up, spooning Stiles and wrapping his arms around his skinny waist. "That's nice," he murmurs, taking in the scent that can only be labeled as Stiles. Like clean linens mixed with some kind of fruity fragrance. Whatever it was, it smelled- and tasted- delicious.

"Don't sound so surprised," Stiles replied. "And please stay put; you're making the bed cold."

"I can make you warmer," Derek whispered, latching his lips onto Stiles' neck. He could feel the boy shiver.

But when Derek started undressing him, Stiles stopped him. "No. No sex."

Derek tilted his head, adorably confused. "But isn't that what you meant by spending the day with me?"

"Bonding."

"In bed?"

"Cuddling."

"Enjoying each other?!"

"God, Derek, each other's company, not each other's bodies." He rolled his eyes at his always horny boyfriend.

"But, I like your body," Derek whined, still trying to seduce him.

"And I am very happy to hear that. But I am way too exhausted for sex. And don't even try the '_I'll go slow_' thing- you never go slow. We're more of fuck buddies than we are lovers," Stiles grumbled.

"Can we not right now?" Derek rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Whenever he tried to go any slower than fucking the teen's brains out, all he heard was '_Faster, faster, Derek. You are so slow; I am dying here, FASTER!_' Repeatedly. "Enjoying each other, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. So, can we enjoy each other without you dry humping like a dog in heat? Oh, my God, is that it? Are you in heat? Like, constantly? Because, you are _always_ horny. I mean, it cannot be healthy. Do werewolves go into heat?"

Now, it's Derek's turn to shut his significant other up with his lips. "Stiles-"

"Yeah, I know. Shut up," Stiles finished for him, gently kissing his wolf. "Goodnight, _honey_." Derek scowled at his teasing tone.

"It's noon!" He pointed out incredulously. But he just sighed and placed his scratchy chin on the younger boy's shoulder and closed his eyes.

He knew exactly what his dreams would be about- were they really ever about anything else?

And he still had his goddamn boner.


	5. Wrath

**AN- Hi, hi, hello. I am so sad this is coming to a close. BUT- I am working on my Sterek multichip- along with my Klaroline one, for all you tvd fans out there- so that should be up soon. So, if you ever get annoyed at me, just remember. It's going to be about Stiles and Derek in high school. Just remember that in all its fluffy, smutty goodness.**

**I know this is kinda late, but I wasn't really feeling inspired for this fic. And I didn't want to give you some crappy half-assed chapter.**

**So, I decided to go with the smut every other chapter theme I apparently have going. So here's some gay angry sex.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with making fictional characters gay. (Not that these two need much help.)**

* * *

** Wrath**

"I cannot believe you outed us to the pack. Without even asking me first!" Derek growled as he walked in the door, a flustered teenager behind him.

"Wha- You're _still_ mad about that?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Come on, Derek, we've been together for _four months_. I'm starting to think you're ashamed of me." Now he was getting mad. Why didn't Derek want everyone to know about them?

"No, maybe, I'm just not ready. And, maybe, they don't need to know about my personal life. I'm their alpha, not their friend. Plus, I didn't object when you told Scott."

"Didn't object?! You made me sleep on the couch for a week! You wouldn't even talk to me. And I didn't tell him, _actually_, he heard us because of _your_ loud screaming." Stiles kicked off his shoes and let out a heavy sigh.

"There was still no reason to tell everyone," Derek grumbled, a scowl permanently on his face.

"It just came out, okay? You're the one that made a comment about asses and I just blurted it out. All I said was that you loved my ass. I say stuff like that all the time to everyone. They all would've thought it was a joke, if you hadn't reacted in the way that you did."

"I didn't react badly," Derek growled at the younger man, glaring.

"You yelled at me and said- and I quote- '_Dammit, Stiles, I told you we aren't telling them yet!_' dramatically kicked over various objects, cursed loudly and stormed out. You're kinda the one who let the wolf out of the bag," Stiles reminded him, shooting the man a look of his own.

All of a sudden, Derek's glare turned into heavily hooded eyes- which were really inappropriate for the conversation they were having- and he stalked towards Stiles like a predator.

_Oh, God_, Stiles thought. _He's doing that dominant Alpha thing that turns me on._ He could immediately feel something come up. Hard.

"Um, Derek? We're fighting, remember? What are you doing? Stop. I can't be mad at you when you're doing that. Der-" He is cut off by a bruising kiss. He knew Derek liked it rough but he had never been so forceful with Stiles. And he was a little ashamed to say that it was turning him on.

His words soon turned into moans as Derek literally attacked his mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance and winning. He quickly trailed the kisses down Stiles' neck, leaving bright noticeable marks.

"Uh, Derek?" Stiles managed, looking at the masterpiece the wolf was making of his body.

"No point in hiding it now," Derek mumbled against his skin. "I might as well show everyone that you're mine now."

Stiles shivered at his words but found himself getting into it. Even more so when Derek pulled out an old favorite and shoved him against the wall.

"Watch it, buddy. There is a fine line between hot and domestic abuse," the younger boy warned him, grinning. Derek just rolled his eyes and attacked his mouth.

"Stop joking around, you idiot. I'm still mad at you and I need to get all my frustration out somehow." So Stiles just shrugged and decided he could deal with that.

Derek's hands were soon wandering down the boy's body before roughly yanking off the jeans. His own pants were soon following suit. He then pushed the teen down to his knees and proceeded to fuck his mouth.

"Ughhh, Derek," Stiles moaned around the man's throbbing erection. He licked the entire length before sucking. His teeth grazed over it, making the man shiver. He tried to deep throat him but he could never do it like Derek could.

"Stiles," Derek growled. "Stiles, just let me…" He didn't finish, because he was so caught up, but Stiles knew. So, he stayed still while his lover thrusted into his repeatedly. He knew he was close to coming when he froze and yelled out Stiles' name.

Stiles quickly lapped up anything that didn't make it in his mouth and looked up at Derek eagerly. All those porn sites were right; angry sex was hot.

Derek yanked him back up and attached their lips again, making downright animalistic sounds. At first, Stiles decided to just let the alpha do his thing and wait until he ran out of energy. But then he remembered Derek blaming him and not wanting the pack to know about them. And he decided he might as well get his pent-up frustrations out, too.

So he threw himself into the kiss, fighting for dominance against the older man. He moved his mouth down Derek's neck and chest and smirked when the man shuddered.

"Stiles," Derek half-moaned. "Stiles, just let me-" But he's cut off as he starts thrashing and moaning in pleasure. _Fuck_. Where did a sixteen year old boy learn to do things like that?

But he needs to show Stiles that _he's_ the alpha, he's the dominant one in this relationship. So, he flips the boy around and- with no warning or prep- thrusts into him hard.

Stiles let out a whimper, letting his voice show both his pain and pleasure. Derek stops and lets him adjust- no matter how angry he is, this is his Stiles. He isn't going to purposely hurt him- before thrusting again.

Hearing the sounds coming out of Derek's mouth, Stiles lets his hand wander downwards before full grasping himself and fisting his own dick. He can feel himself getting closer and closer to release.

Most of the hard feelings have worn off by now, and Derek is getting less and less rough by the minute. Stiles feels a little disappointed but quickly shoos that thought away. He is _not_ going to get a new kink out of this.

With a final moan, they both explode into ecstasy together. Stiles is the first to snap out of it, cleaning himself up and breathing heavily. Derek soon follows, pulling himself out of the younger boy and wrapping his arms around him.

The pair fell on the couch together, still panting. Stiles felt Derek run his hands through his short hair, smoothing it down.

"See?" The werewolf said, smirking slightly.

"What?" Stiles asked, confused for a minute. He had been way too caught up in how nice Derek's hands felt.

"I told you angry sex would be amazing." Stiles can hear the cockiness in the man's voice and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I think I might've sensed some real anger in there at some point," Derek teased, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, well, you were being a real dick for a little while. Plus, it got me thinking. Maybe we _could_ tell the pack?" He looked up at his lover- boyfriend? He really needed to nonchalantly ask Derek what exactly they were- with wide puppy eyes.

He simply gets a scowl in response. "Whatever. I'll think about it. Next week is your turn to pick a theme."

"Ooh," Stiles grinned, plotting all the things he could make Derek do. "I'll get my Red Riding Hood cape ready."

He was only half teasing.


	6. Pride

**AN- it's been a while, huh guys? Sorry about that. I posted the first chapter of Sheep Suit, you guys should really go check it out. –Insert some more shameless self-promotion here-**

**And I know you probably all hate me. I am, like, the worst writer ever. I lose inspiration just as quickly as I gain it.**

**One chapter left after this!**

**Disclaimer- I own them. I swear to God, I do.**

* * *

**Pride.**

Derek wasn't even sure why they were mad at each other. He knew they had fought about something stupid- probably really stupid- and it escalated quickly. Derek raised his voice, Stiles got upset, Derek tried to say sorry without actually using those words, Stiles ran off. Isn't that how it always worked?

He knew he should say sorry. His temper had gotten the best of him again. It was his fault. He needed to be the one to apologize.

But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't like feeling weak. He didn't like apologizing. And he didn't like being wrong.

So, he went off to the woods for some cooling off. God knows he needed it. He didn't know what Stiles was doing and for a moment, he didn't care. He forgot the last time he had a break from everything.

He wished he wasn't bound by the full moon and that he could choose when he could transform. Because right now was probably the only time he actually wanted to wolf out and just run like an animal.

But instead, he ran barefoot through the woods, breathing heavily, heart pounding, but not stopping.

Somehow he found his way into Stiles' room. He knew he probably smelled terrible, but he sat down on his bed anyway and just closed his eyes. Even though it was Stiles who had riled him up, Stiles was the only one who could calm him down.

He inhaled the smell of Stiles- like honey and laundry detergent and cotton- and felt himself relax. Suddenly, he heard something. Like a gunshot. He shot up and flashed to the top of the stairs.

He strained his ears and heard Stiles and-was that Scott? What was going on? Then, he heard the sound of video game controller buttons being pushed and more gunshots and he knew.

He used his supernatural hearing to listen to their conversation and finally picked up on Stiles' voice.

"I mean, I'm not that mad at him," Stiles was saying. "I know he isn't going to apologize. He never does. He's too proud for that. But, it'd be nice, you know?" Scott grunted in response.

Derek groaned at what he was hearing. Of course. Stiles was way too intuitive. It was unfair, really.

"I don't know how you can stand to even be in here," Scott said, sounding disgusted. "It reeks of Derek." That may have to do with that face that Derek was pretty close, but neither of them needed to know that. He can imagine Stiles rolling his eyes and he smiles.

God dammit. He knew he needed to apologize. Stiles wouldn't be happy until he did. So, he sighed, turned around, and laid back down on Stiles' bed.

It was two hours later when he was jerked awake by the sound of a shower nearby. He could barely smell Scott anymore, so he figured he had left. He sat up and waited as patiently as he could for Stiles to finish.

When the water stopped and the door opened, Derek went rigid. However, Stiles didn't spot him immediately, the oblivious idiot. Derek let out a loud sigh, making Stiles scream and flail.

"Fuck, Derek! You can't do that to me! You know I am already paranoid as it is," Stiles chided him, forgetting his anger.

"Stiles…" Derek mumbled, but trailed off. Why was this so hard?

"Oh, shit, I forgot. I'm mad at you, right? Can you hand me a pair of PJ's first?" Stiles wasn't making this any easier.

"Wait, Stiles. I…" Derek took a deep breath. _Okay. I'm an Alpha. I've killed people, not to mention some scary supernatural shit. I can apologize. _

"StilesI'mSorryOkay?" He said as fast as humanly-werewolfly?- possible. Stiles looked beyond surprised as he watched his boyfriend stutter, frustrated.

"Derek," Stiles finally said, holding back a laugh. "You are so adorable." He sat down on the bed with him, resting his wet head on his broad shoulder.

"Not exactly what I was going for," the older man growled. "Look, do you forgive me or not?"

Stiles nodded sleepily. "Yeah, I forgive you. I'll never offer to pay my half of the check again."

Derek's head popped up. "Is that what we were fighting about?"

"You don't even remember?" Stiles asked incredulously. "You're a big furry idiot. _Yes_, that's what we were arguing about. You thought I was questioning your manliness or something just as equally stupid. Insecure, stupid, attractive idiot." Derek yawned and pulled the boy back on the bed with him so that they were lying down.

"Can we just sleep?" The wolf mumbled, pulling his mate closer to him. "I've been running all day. Plus, I sleep better when I'm near you."

Stiles silently shook his head. Sometimes, its Derek didn't even notice how his words affected him. Like that. That was so sweet. But Derek had just thrown it behind him like a grenade and then closed his eyes.

But he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it, because he doesn't know if Derek is ready for that yet, so he just replied with, "I can tell. You smell like sweat and dirt. And I just showered, so now you're stinking me up."

"Shhhh," Derek hushed him tiredly. "Can you just be quiet for a second? If I don't get eight hours of sleep, I will not be a happy man tomorrow."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're never a happy man," he quietly pointec out, but he cuddled up closer to Derek and rested his head against his chest, matching his breaths to those of the man beneath him.

"I am right now," Derek mumbled before totally falling asleep. Stiles allowed himself to full out beam for a minute before deciding that he needs sleep, too.

"So am I," he whispered into the dark and then fell asleep, dreaming of light and wolves and Derek.


	7. Jealousy

**AN- It has happened. This fic is over. It's been fun and I'll miss you guys, but you can always jump over to Sheep Suit if you miss my admittedly bad writing of our two favorite boys.**

**I wanted to save this one for last, because I know I get a mix of ****_D'awww_**** feelings and turned on when I think of Jealous!Derek. Or jealous!Stiles. Or, oh God, both of them jealous. **

**So, here you go. I love you all and thanks for staying with me. (And watch out, because I might be posting a deleted scene from Gluttony as a oneshot sometime.)**

**So here is a mix of smut and fluff for you guys. Thank you for being so fabulous!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but a startling new obsession for Sterek fics with Derek as Scott's older brother.**

* * *

**Jealousy**

Derek has been jealous before.

A lot of times, actually.

He gets jealous every time Stiles rejects him for a date because he has plans with Scott.

He gets jealous anytime someone checks out/flirts with Stiles.

He gets jealous anytime he _thinks_ someone is checking out/flirting with Stiles.

He gets jealous when Stiles even comes near a porn site- but seriously, _why_ does he do that when Derek has told him multiple times he is up for it at any time?

He gets really jealous when he sees Stiles check someone out or say someone is hot. It's usually an actor/actress, but that doesn't matter. In Derek's mind, Stiles should only find him hot.

But, right now he had a totally legitimate reason for being jealous.

Namely, the asshole that wouldn't leave his boyfriend alone.

He had come to pick Stiles up for school when he saw him talking to some guy in a lacrosse uniform. At first he had thought it was Scott, but he saw Scott walk off with Allison.

So, he walked closer to Stiles and the boy and decided to listen in. At first, they had just been chatting and Derek decided to let them finish. And that's when the idiot started flirting with Stiles.

He was trying to impress him; anybody who wasn't as painfully oblivious as Stiles could see that. But Stiles was just grinning like an idiot and talking about the most random things to cross his mind.

Then, the asshat- asshat? Derek was really running out of insults- asked him out. Stiles had finally realized what was going on and politely refused. But the jock didn't take notice and just kept at it, ignoring Stiles rejections and excuses.

And now, Derek had to step in.

Because this dumbass had put his hands on Stiles. And he'd be damned if he was going to stand by while that happened.

"I believe he said no," Derek growled, walking into full view and taking the boy's hands off Stiles' shoulders. Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes and swallowed audibly. He knew how possessive the wolf could get.

"I _believe_ I wasn't talking to you," the jock mocked, cocking an eyebrow. "Me and my buddy here were just having a conversation."

"Really? Because it seemed to me that _your buddy here_ was rejecting you repeatedly as you desperately tried to hook up with him. When he is clearly taken," Derek allowed himself to grace the douchebag with a grin before shooting a pointed look at a prominent hickies on Stiles' neck.

"Taken?" The jerk- it said Jones on his jersey- asked incredulously. "By who? _You_? Trust me, he could do much better." The cocky smirk on Jones' face insinuated that he meant himself.

Now, Derek knew he shouldn't be punching underage boy, - he also shouldn't be sleeping with them, but that's a whole different matter- he really does. But he figured this guy is on the lacrosse team, so he's probably used to black eyes anyway.

"Derek!" Stiles shrieked when he saw the dark-haired man wind up and punch his teammate. In one blow, the boy is on the ground, his nose bleeding profusely.

Derek just took Stiles' hand and lead him to the Camaro, ignoring the boy's cries.

"I'll sue!" They heard as they closed the car doors. Stiles turned to Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"I could've taken care of him myself, just so you know." He raised his chin and Derek huffed.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause you were doing such a good job." He's practically growling and Stiles is immediately reminded of back when their relationship had been purely physical, when he hadn't seen the kind and romantic side of Derek. Back to that day in the Hale House when he had accidentally- or maybe not so accidentally, he is still investigating the matter of Derek maybe setting that event up- walked in on Derek shirtless and sweaty and sexy.

And it was a lot easier back then, Stiles will admit. Sex is easier than feelings. He knows all about sex. He _understands _sex. But when you throw feelings and romance and love and shit in… well, it just got complicated.

But then, there were those times when Stiles wanted the complicated. When Derek showed up at his door with curly fries and the Doctor Who box set and sat with him and watched the whole thing- even though he said he doesn't get British humor and that 'that blonde chick wasn't even that hot'. When Derek is cuddling him and they're both tired, so he starts saying things he would never ever say otherwise. When Derek is asleep and he snuggles up against Stiles and murmurs words like _Stiles_ and _love_. It was times like those when Stiles craved the complicated.

But, with the good times, comes the bad, and just as much as they laughed and loved- uh, he means liked- they fought, too. Over tiny stuff and then not so tiny stuff. And it was then that Stiles had to remember all the good times they had and forgive Derek for whatever stupid thing he did that time- because it was always Derek who made the mistake. _Always. _

Derek letting out a loud breath of air pulled Stiles from his thoughts. He looked over and studied the older man's profile, tracing an imaginary finger over each of his perfect features. Around those beautiful almond-shaped green eyes. Then, down to his slightly prominent nose. He trailed over his thin lips and ran his imaginary finger across the slight stubble below it. This man was like a model.

"Are you glaring, gazing, or eye-fucking? I can't tell," Derek said, not taking his eyes off the road. Stiles smiled down at his lap.

"None of the above. I'm just staring. Appreciating."

"Appreciating?' Derek asked with a cocked eyebrow. The corner of his lips quirked up into a half-smile.

"Yes. Not everyone gets to stare at someone as pretty as you without being arrested or just plain creepy. I'm appreciating what I have."

"What you have? You say it like I belong to you." Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles couldn't help the grin that overtook his face.

"Don't you?" He asked, tilting his head playfully. Derek shot him a look but didn't deny it and that made Stiles stupidly happy.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked suddenly, looking out his window. He didn't know this route.

"Somewhere special," Derek grinned. Stiles rolled his amber-colored eyes at the older man but could feel himself getting excited.

"Derek?"

"Mhm?" Derek kept his eyes on the road, knowing if he looked over at the short-haired boy, he would want to pull over and take him right there. Claim what was rightfully his.

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles became painfully aware of how childish and pathetic that sounded and rushed to continue. "Like, for that douche-nozzle who was hitting on me? Because, I totally wasn't flirting back, I swear."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Douche-nozzle?" Stiles simply shrugged. "I know. I was there for a little while. You were just being your usual oblivious self. I trust you, Stiles. I know you couldn't ever cheat on me. Doesn't stop me from being pissed at that…_douche-nozzle_, though. Idiot," Derek growled the last part. Stiles chuckled at him.

"Someone has green eyes," he said in a sing-song voice. Derek turned to him with a confused look, momentarily forgetting his rule.

"I do have green eyes," he deadpanned, scrunching up his face.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I _mean_ you're jealous. Haven't you ever heard of the green eyes of jealousy?" Derek's face stayed blank. "The jealousy monster or whatever? God, Derek. Did you even have a childhood?"

This time it was the wolf that rolled his eyes.

"We're here," he said finally. Stiles looked out his window and sees woods.

"Are you taking me out here to, like, pee on me? Claim your territory?" Stiles wrinkled his nose but got out. Derek let out an annoyed-sounding deep breath before leading the way.

"_Derek_. Where are we _going_?" Stiles whined, tripping over various sticks and rocks as he attempted to maneuver his gangly limbs through the woods.

"We'll be there in a moment," Derek answered, secretly grinning at the pout the younger boy shoots him.

They walked for a couple more minutes before Derek stopped abruptly. Stiles bumped into him and was about to yell before he saw where Derek had taken him. He took a sharp intake of breath, a gasp caught in his throat.

"What is…Where are we?" He asked quietly, looking around. There was a cave to the side and a large pond in front of them. It looked peaceful and beautiful.

Derek simply shrugged, staring at Stiles, watching his expressive face change. "Nowhere. It's just somewhere Laura and I used to go to when things get to be too much." There was only a small hint of sadness in his voice. Stiles looked over to him with wide eyes.

"Then why am I here?" He wondered idly if Derek can hear his heartbeat because it is pounding at a rapid beat.

"Because I wanted to share it with you. You're the only person who has been here other than Laura or me. Laura would've been happy you're the first; she would have loved you." He walked over and sat down near the pond. Stiles stared after him, and he really wasn't going to say anything. But he couldn't take it.

"God dammit, Derek!" He yelled and the older man spun around, looking alarmed. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?" Derek asks, wrinkling his nose in confusion and all Stiles wants is to kiss him.

"Stop doing that! Saying sweet stuff like that and acting like it's nothing. You can't tell me that your dead sister would approve of me and that I'm the only one you've ever brought here and then turn around like it is nothing. You just can't. There's something behind that. Some kind of feeling. Some kind of something that you can't just play off. It isn't fair." Derek looked appalled by Stiles' outburst.

"Stiles…" He got up and walked over to the boy, lifting a hand up to cradle his cheek. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a big deal. I was just… saying how I feel."

"Yeah, well, next time give me a warning or something. I get that you are uneducated in emotions, but you can't talk about stuff like that the same way you'd chat about the weather."

"Here's a warning," Derek said, leaning closer until he was quite literally stealing the air from Stiles' lungs. "Stiles, you are the most important part of my life right now. Shit, you _are _my life right now. When all the werewolf stuff starts to be too much, I remind myself of you and I'm okay. I'm okay, because I know I can climb into your bed, into your arms. You bring me down from the edge. You're like home. You're… You're my heaven." And _fuck_, Stiles just wanted to have him right then and there. But this is a breakthrough and if Stiles just attacked him with his mouth, it probably wouldn't lead anywhere.

"Derek… you're my heaven, too. When I'm with you, I forget about all the shit that is our lives. Which is pretty crazy, considering you're the main focal point of that shit. But, it's true. And, I…" Stiles had to stop there, because if he continued, he might say something bad, very, very bad.

But Derek surprised him by sweeping down and pressing his lips against Stiles' own. He came back up- way too soon- with a grin. Leaning his forehead against Stiles', he whispered, "I love you, too."

And Stiles understands. He understands those movies and songs and books. He understands why Scott can't go two seconds without touching Allison or talking about her if she isn't there. He finally understands what is so great about love.

"I love you," Stiles said back, grinning like an idiot. "I love you," he murmured into the crook of Derek's neck. "I love you," he breathed into Derek's ear. Kissing Derek, he mouthed the words into the man's lips.

Derek pulled them down so they were lying down on the soft grass, Stiles straddling him. He moved his lips down to the pale boy's neck, sucking and licking. Mewls of pleasure encouraged him.

"Derek…" Stiles said when Derek started to remove clothing. "I am _not_ having sex with you where you and your sister used to go when you were little. No." He pressed on, even when his voice faltered for a moment at Derek grinding his hips into him.

"We never went over on the other side of the pond." Stiles glared at him. "I'm being serious! Laura was always worried that I would drown."

Stiles didn't want to do it. Really. But what was he supposed to do when his much larger, much stronger werewolf boyfriend lifted him up and carried him over to the other side?

As soon as they were over there, Derek quite literally attacked him with kisses, open-mouthed and sensual. He slowly peeled off Stiles' shirt and moved his lips down his chest, stopping to pay special attention to each and every mole and freckle.

"God, Derek," Stiles groaned, already feeling himself get hard. He cursed lowly as Derek got to his jeans, slowly pulling them down his legs.

"No," Stiles said when Derek went for his boxer-briefs. "You don't get to take off my underwear until you have something off. I feel way too exposed right now."

Derek growled but quickly ripped off his clothes.

"There. Happy?" He grumbled against the boy's lips, tearing his underwear off.

"Very," Stiles grinned. He got into their usual position before Derek stopped him.

"No. I want to see you." He pulled Stiles onto his lap. This wasn't fucking; this was love-making.

He didn't have lube with him, so he moistened his fingers with his own spit and pre-cum. Stiles was a mix of disgusted and painfully turned on.

Mostly turned on.

Derek nudged his entrance, warning him that he was about to ready him. He stuck his finger in and Stiles noticed that it barely even hurt anymore. Just felt really good.

Soon, there was another finger in, scissoring until he was sure he was ready. When the fingers were removed, Stiles let out an unintentional whine. But he was fine as soon as he felt Derek line up at his entrance.

His eyes caught Derek's and he smiled as Derek slowly thrust in. A rush of pleasure exploded through him and he took a deep breath to steady himself. Derek's forest green eyes stayed on him as he sped up his pace.

Stiles couldn't help the low moan that erupted from him. "God dammit, Derek, faster. Harder." Derek complied, panting. He reached up and pulled Stiles into a kiss.

"Stiles," he groaned against the boy's lips. He reached across and fisted Stiles' dick, pumping in time as he thrusted. Stiles gasped and flailed slightly, whimpering.

"Derek, I swear to God, if you don't stop that, I am going to come right now," he warned. Derek grinned, but didn't let up.

"Derek," Stiles sighed slightly. "I love you. I love you, I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou." Derek pushed in harder at each word until Stiles could feel that he was close.

"Der…" The rest of the word was cut off in a gasp. He closed his eyes in ecstasy only to have Derek open them again. He stared into familiar green eyes as he comes, yelling Derek's name to the world.

Derek follows shortly after, kissing Stiles' neck. He bites down slightly as he explodes, but Stiles decided not to tell him. He liked the idea of a lovemark, of everyone knowing he belonged to Derek.

He would have to remember to leave a mark on Derek next time so those ladies at the grocery store would stop eyeing him like a piece of meat.

He rolled off of Derek, but kept close, cuddling into his hard side. He smiled lazily up at his lover, his boyfriend, his _soul mate_. He never realized how lovely that word was.

"Derek?"

"Mhm?" Derek mumbled sleepily into his hair.

"That first time…that we, _you know_. Well, was it on purpose? You never answered me." He felt a grin curl against his forehead.

"It was," the older man admitted. "At first, it wasn't. I really was just inviting you over to teach you some tips. But when you got over here, and you stood there watching me like that, I could smell- I could_ feel_ your arousal. It was too much. So, after that, I might have tried to…"

"Seduce me?" The teen teases, grinning. He remembered Derek flirting with him. "You're terrible at it."

"Hey," Derek says, sounding just the tiniest bit offended. "That's funny, because I remember you all over me in less than ten minutes." Stiles grinned sheepishly.

"I love you," he said one last time, just to hear the words again. He loved him. He _loved _Derek Hale, possessive Alpha, head of the grump club, resident Sourwolf. He loved him and he loved Stiles back.

"I love you, too," Derek whispered against his head. The younger boy sighed contently at the words.

He could certainly get used to that.

**The End. **


End file.
